


As long as you love (and remember) me...

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: SKAM (Norway), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad ex-boyfirend, Getting Together, Isak and Eva are twins, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Charms, Memory Loss, Parabatai Bond, Runes, Secret Relationship, Self-Hatred, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: Even falls into the Shadowworld pretty hard. He lost his girlfriend and his family and all he has is the helping hand of a magnificent Shadowhunter who wears the same mark on his body as he does. In the human world, there are no soulmates. In the Shadowworld however... But he has to learn a hard lesson quickly: there is no worst thing ever than a resentful ex-boyfriend.





	As long as you love (and remember) me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basic_fangirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_fangirl17/gifts).



> Hi, I hope you like what I made here! Sorry for grammar mistakes, I'm not a native speaker but I have the intention to learn, so If there's anything you noticed, please, tell me.  
> Dear Basic_fangirl17, I offer it to you in the hope that you may return to continue "City of Shame" which I can't wait to be continued! :D

Isak had enough of this shit right now.  
He had to wake up at the middle of the night and go to fight because of an alert - twentieth in the week, for fuck's sake! - because a gap opened on the thin veil of the dimension and demons were gushing out of it.  
He stabbed down another demon before spinning around and while cutting another's let's-call-it-a-head off he reached behind his back to flip his bow around his chest and with a smooth movement he had the weapon in his head, hit another monster with its sharpened tip in the chest while he pulled out an arrow, fit it into its place, aimed and shot. The arrow caught a huge demon just in the right time on its head, the beast caught fire and burned to ashes in a blink of an eye, revealing Jonas lying on the floor and struggling to stand up.  
He was bleeding. FUCK, he was bleeding! He seemed to broke his right arm, it was visible from its unnatural angle, and he couldn't move his left leg either. He struggled to reach his stele in his belt but it was hopeless so Isak grabbed his own stele and threw it to Jonas who caught it with a twitch on his face and with a practised move of his left arm. " _Good,"_ Isak thought satisfied as he moved forward and shot another shiteater down, which tried to attack Jonas.  
This old-fashioned house was like a labyrinth and he couldn't navigate in it, neither couldn't tell that if there were any enemies left. He stood above Jonas, ready to kill anybody and everybody who tried to harm his parabatai. There was a silence and then a scream. It was human and from a male, Isak was sure. He looked down at Jonas impatient; he didn't want to leave his injured parabatai here, nor wanted to leave the human helpless. Jonas gazed up at him with amused eyes. "I can't use my right arm, Issa," he saw Jonas's lips twitching and Isak wanted to slap himself in the face for forgetting it. _"With a broken left arm he can't finish the rune on his right shoulder, you idiot!"_ Isak huffed at himself as he bowed down, took the stele out of Jonas's hand and finished the rune quickly.  
"HELP ME!" there was a voice screaming from the lower floor and Jonas told him: "Go, Isak," and with a final checking on his barabatai - his arm has already started to heal - he nodded ad run down the stairs, ready to face everything. As he rushed he heard a voice hissing animalistically "Eat. The boy. Christoffer won't know about this. He only said to take the girl," and as Isak arrived at the room he saw as the monster stiffened and started to stumble and then fell to the ground and disappeared with heavy and heatless flames.  
There was a boy lying on the floor. A human boy. And a very _alive_ human boy. His head was bleeding, body trembling as he started to crawl up to his feet and blinked at Isak shocked. Isak was shocked too. _"No human could survive such an attack,"_ a cold voice whispered in the back of his head as he stepped forward and approached the boy carefully yet confidently, ready to jump back at any time. _"Survive?"_ he thought laughing, _"Killing a demon, not surviving... What is this boy?"_. The Shadowhunter scanned the lean, long-limbed body for injuries. It seemed to be harmless except for the huge gashes all over the chest but Isak saw that there wasn't any demon fluid in them. The boy would scream his head off if there were any. Isak looked at the boy's face the first time.  
And he was lost.  
The bright, blue, shining eyes glowed with fear, anger and sadness and Isak thought he had forgotten how to breathe as he kept staring into those swallowing, blue orbs. The gravitated Isak towards them, made him want to get lost in them.  
_"You getting unprofessional! For fuck's sake, there could be still demons in the building!"_ the sober part of his mind screamed at him and he shot his eye to avoid the distracting view. "You good?" he asked, turning away from the boy. He pretended to check around for more demons but he couldn't fool even himself. All he wanted to do right now was staring at the boy as nothing had ever existed.  
"What were those things?" the boy breathed and Isak couldn't stand to not to look at him anymore. The boy _saw_ them. The Hunters, the demons. He had the sight. A mundane. Hell, he needed to take him to the institute and keep him there. Just in case of course that... he's a fairy in some covering magic or a warlock with the same tactic. Isak tugged the long seraph blade out of his pocket and with calling it he pointed it towards the deathly scared boy. "Do you see it? The weapon in my hand," Isak added, looking at him strictly. The boy trembled. "Y-yes," he gasped. This reaction excluded him from being a fairy because they couldn't show sudden emotions like anger or fear that quick. They were too wicked for that. "Who are your parents?" he barked at him and the boy trembled even more. "Bodil and Jakob Bech Næsheim," wavered his voice as he visible suppressed the urge to cry from shock and fear.  
"Okay, chill," Isak lowered his blade and after closing it he slipped it back to its place. "Sorry, but I needed to check that maybe if you were... never mind. You need to get out of here. There's gonna be other attacks and it makes you lethally vulnerable that you are able to see them. They're gonna kill you if they find out. You have to come with us to the Insti-"  
"Isak, why are you talking to a mundane about the Institute?!" Jonas shrieked. Even frowned deeply. "Mundane?" he asked and Isak would laugh out loud at Jonas's shocked and frozen face under any other circumstances. But now it was time to act, not to talk. "To a mundane who has the sight," Isak said and stepped towards Even and grabbed his shoulders, lifting him up easily, knowing that such injuries as this boy had on his chest made them hard to move. "What's your name?" Isak asked, holding the boy up by his shoulder, looking straight into his eyes. And the boy seemed to be for some incomprehensible reason as mesmerised by Isak's eyes as Isak was mesmerised by him when he muttered "Even."  
Isak blinked. _"So he is Even. Even,"_ Isak kept tasting his name on his mental tongue - and he definitely liked how it tasted - before he said it out loud. "Even," he said seriously "you have to come with us. It's not safe for you anymore. We have to move. Now." Jonas nodded. "Even, is it your home?" he asked.  
Even shakily nodded. "Yes," he said. "Good. Isak, I'll check and lock down the place, we'll send someone to check it out more detailed later. William really needs to investigate this case, walk Even around in case there are any demons left." Isak nodded at that. As if he had _any_ intentions to leave this boy's side. Jonas looked at Even then. "Even," he started and then sighed deeply, feeling sorry for the pure boy "collect the most important thing you would like to keep, okay? We are gonna give you clothes and things like that. I'm thinking about _personal_ things. Photos, memories, anything. You're never going to return here, Even. Your life's never gonna be the same. Take what you feel like you must have, no matter what happens, collect it and pack it in a bag. You have ten minutes. It is how long it takes for our ride to arrive. You have no invisibility so you mustn't march into the Institut while having witnesses doing it," Jonas said. Then reached out and gave a firm stroke to Even's right shoulder with sympathy and a sad expression on his face. "I am so sorry, Even," he whispered than his face blanked and he walked away to secure the place.  
Even stood there, lost. He blinked around as if he was memorizing everything. Isak cleared his throat. "I know that it's hard but... Even you need to get started with collecting-" "There are only a few things I can't live without," he cut Isak off, looking at him with a gravy gaze, empty and dead. "I want to memorize everything. Every single detail. The stuff can wait."  
***  
Even recovered from his trauma and injuries sooner than anyone expected.  
He only brought a couple of thing with him: his drawing devices, a couple of family photos, a dagger which moved from father to son in every generation and a necklace from her mother's nightstand.  
It turned out that he had Shawodhunter genes.  
The Silent Brothers have taken care of his memory barrier was he was carrying. It also turned out that brilliant ex-boyfriend of Isak, William was the one who placed it there and strengthened it every time on the payroll of the Circle, led by Christoffer. In the minute that Eskild - Leader of the Institute - heard the family name "Bech Næsheim" he almost threw out Even from there. They got to know - Even, Isak, Jonas and Eva, who drove them home one week ago - that Even's family was one of the most faithful followers of Christoffer: his parents were wanted in the Shadowworld and his sister - who they didn't found in Even's home either - was probably dead by now because the demons were coming for her. The irony of the situation was that Even got the wounds - trying to - protecting her.  
They came to the conclusion that Even has to stay at the Institute, which decision the Clave completely affirmed and as a Shadowhunter, they started to train him immediately. With that kind of family history, he had to learn how to at least protect himself and as he had no clue about the Shadowworld, Isak, Jonas and Eva practically gave the doorknob to each other's hand between training sessions and taught Even about the Shadowworld.  
It was Isak's favourite activity, to be honest. Of course, he would've cut his own tongue out himself than to affirm it to anyone, but it was the truth. He loved how Even handled the whole mess. He was calm and accepting, he got thing cool and matter-of-factly, and most importantly, didn't try to explain that it wasn't true and/or possible at all.  
It was one of their "Shadowworld session" now, Isak explaining how the Seraph blades worked. Even paid attention to everything Isak said, listening closely. Isak talked and talked about the blade, called it and then closed it, made a couple of simple movements like swings and stabs with it before he put it back - to be exact he wanted to put it back when he saw that special glittering in Even's eye. A glittering what only appeared when the boy wanted to ask but wasn't brave enough to do so.  
"What do you have on your mind?" Isak asked smiling. Even didn't look at him all, he looked mesmerized at the weapon. "Can I hold it?" he whispered mesmerised. Isak smiled and handed the handle to him. Unfortunately - or fortunately - Isak realised too late that Even wasn't capable of holding any Seraph blade yet, not without permanent runes, so when the _magical mundane Shadowhunter_ tried to take the grab from Isak's hand Isak didn't let it go and Even ended up holding the blade's handle with Isak's right hand wrapped around it. He looked at Isak with surprise and with a little, smooth smile. Isak's heart skipped a beat as he blinked away from the mysterious boy.  



End file.
